Spinning Into Darkness
by Fading wind
Summary: A collection of Roycentric oneshots written for an LJ challenge comm. Will mostly be RoyEd. Named after first oneshot.


_Written for the LJ challenge comm 100-situations._

Title: Spinning Into Darkness  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Prompt: 2. 003 - Delirious  
Word Count: 912  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: For end of series. Glimpse of the movie.  
Summary: Roy smiled at the two candles on the cake, and 'blew them out' anyway, even though they weren't lit in the first place.  
Disclaimer: FMA not mine.  
For: A friend, Kate (see 'Credits' section in profile).  
Author's Notes: Un-beta'ed. I seem to be suffering from a case of writer's block, but after some angsty music and several hours of complete blankness, I managed to produce this short short.

**Spinning Into Darkness**

_"Happy birthday to me;  
__Happy birthday to me;  
__Happy birthday dear Roooy;  
__Happy birthday to me."_

Roy Mustang smiled at the two candles on the cake, and 'blew them out' anyway, even though they weren't lit in the first place. A fleeting wish crossed his mind at that brief instant. He looked up, and standing there, in front of him, was a grinning blond.

"Ooh, it's a chocolate cake! Please may I have some, Roy?" Edward Elric pleaded with big, honey-coloured puppy eyes. It was irresistible; it was one of the features of the Elric brothers that everyone loved. The dark-haired man nodded, pulled out the candles and cut out a small slice for the younger alchemist. The boy immediately stuffed his cheeks with it and swallowed it all within a second.

"More, more!" he demanded, wearing the cutest expression ever. Roy's heart weakened at the sight. It was a tiny cake to start with, and if he gave anymore to the blond, there would be none left for himself. Still, he gave in, and handed over as much as he could to Edward, leaving a few crumbs to feed himself.

"Satisfied?" Roy asked, chuckling as the blond gobbled the treat. He got a very positive and enthusiastic nod in reply.

"Can we please go outside?" Edward said as soon as he had swallowed the last bit of the cake.

There was a moment of hesitation, and then, "No, it's snowing like hell. You'll freeze, Ed."

"Puh-leeze?" Ed begged. Roy sighed and dragged himself out of his seat and to the door. He unlocked it and swung it open, and suddenly, wet, cold snow flew down upon him, melting as they landed on his skin, and he shivered from the gust of the wind that hit him.

He turned back, and the hut was empty, and on the table was a whole chocolate cake complete with candles, though unlit. He stared at it, confused. "Ed?" he called. "Ed? Look, we can go out if you like. We can build snowmen and have a snowball fight. Won't you like that?"

There was no answer, and the chocolate cake remained there, uneaten.

---

"Happy birthday, Colonel," the blonde female subordinate said, with a graceful smile.

"Thank you, Hawkeye," Roy replied.

"Unfortunately, sir, I'm afraid you have tons of paperwork to do. Even your birthday doesn't give you a chance to slack." Riza Hawkeye dropped the pile of paperwork onto the table. "Please complete them as soon as possible. Then you can go off to do whatever you like, and celebrate your birthday."

Roy groaned. "Hawkeye, even if I do have to do paperwork, can you just please give me less than usual? This seems to more, not less."

"This _is_ less, sir. I counted," Riza said strictly. "If you continue to complain, I'll have to give you more."

The Colonel immediately shook his head. "I'll cope with this, thanks." He picked up his pen and looked down, ready to sign his name on the first sheet, only to find nothing but bare wood. He blinked, and raised his head.

"Hawkeye, the paperwork --"

Riza Hawkeye wasn't there.

---

"Look, this is a photo of Elysia and her cooking set! She seems to take a huge interest in cookery, like her mother. One day, she'll make the best apple pies in the world for her husband as well," Hughes chattered on proudly, with a big, cheesy grin pasted on his infatuated face. "And, speaking of apple pies, Gracia made some of that lovely food for you!" He set the box onto the table.

Roy inhaled deeply, and he could smell the warm, inviting aroma seeping out of the box. "Tell her I thank her so much," he breathed, opening the box. The fragrance became even more overwhelming. The pie was hot, fresh out of the oven. "Come on, let's eat it together."

Hughes grabbed a knife and gave it to Roy. "You should cut it, seeing as it's like a cake of sorts for you." So Roy did, dividing it into two portions. They each took one, and Roy began to slip his into his mouth.

He was surprised when he tasted nothing. There was nothing in his mouth. He looked at the table; the box was gone too. "Maes, where's the pie gone? Don't tell me you stole it all for yourself, you greedy man."

He looked around wildly for the figure of his best friend, but there was only one shadow cast on the wall by the flickering flames in the fireplace, and that was Roy's own.

---

Roy lay in bed, the thin covers providing little warmth against the fierce wind and snow beating against the wooden walls full of untended cracks and holes. He tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep. "Edward..." he murmured.

"Hmm?"

He twisted his head around just enough so that he could see the mass of blond hair and sleepy golden eyes peering at him. "Come slightly closer. I'm cold," he mumbled, tugging his lover nearer to him, feeling more comforting heat at last.

"Okay, goodnight," Edward whispered. "And happy birthday."

Roy fell asleep easily after that.

---

The next morning, Roy Mustang woke up, thirty-one years old, to find himself all alone in the dark hut. The wind and snow were still battering on the already worn wood; were still as ferocious as ever, but Roy was the only person facing it this time.

**The End**


End file.
